


Heavy Leather Jacket Full of Spikes

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Micheal is a hopeless romantic and takes a chance to go to the local bar by himself to hopefully meet someone to talk to. There's some bands playing at the bar that night, and Michael imminently falls for the singer.





	Heavy Leather Jacket Full of Spikes

Only neon lights flashed on the medium sized stage standing in front of Michael. He’s got a drink in his hand he’s been sipping on because it was so damn expensive to just gulp the whole thing down. It would probably be his only for tonight, good thing he already pregamed at his apartment with some liquor that was left from when him and his roommates had a party.  
He felt more than awkward going by himself to a bar. He wasn’t really a bar guy. Though over the course of trying to avoid using any kind of dating apps out of how ridiculous he saw them, he realized he would now be a bar guy. 

There was an actually decent bar that was just an Uber ride away from his apartment. It had a sit down area, some pool, and even had nights for live performances. He didn’t really expect to see any bands tonight, though he shrugged it off and thought ‘sure why not’. It probably would’ve been better to bring a friend, considering he felt weird being the only person in the crowd not talking to someone they knew. 

Michael ran his hand through his hair and sighed. This was just something new, even if it might just end up with his ears ringing the next day. 

A women walked onto the stage and made her way to sit behind the drum kit. Her long blonde hair was in bun out of her face, though bounced around as she located her drumsticks. Two men followed after, one going to the keyboard that was already set up on the right side of the stage, and another that carried a guitar with him. They all waited on the last man to show up, their lead. He carried up a bass in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. He placed the water bottle on the ground and took the cord to plug into his bass. 

Michael was intrigued. They all looked like roughed up punks. Especially the main guy with his leather jacket full of spikes of all sizes, patches, and pins. Michael wondered how much the whole thing could weigh. 

They all started to sync up before the leader moved up to the mic. “Hello, thank you for coming out. We’re 'Rooster Bite'. “ 

Everything was so loud. Though it wasn’t just empty noise, it was good noise. The beat mixed in with the synth sounding keyboard, also along with the baseline and of course the guitar. And when the main singer’s voice came in? Michael couldn’t help but to bop his head while others jumped around to dance. 

It was apparent to Michael he was feeling some sort of way when seeing the band leader. He was defiantly interesting looking for sure. With the leather jacket, tattered jeans, knee high black boots. Even the septum ring in his nose! He was beautiful to look at. Not to mention talented. 

Michael moved closer to the stage after the song ended, clapping as others did too. They didn’t waste any time to start on the second song. For the first time in a long time, Michael actually was having a genuinely fun time out. 

The band’s set list was six songs. There was no talking until the end. “Thank you are for coming, make sure you stick around for the next band, Sex Swing. They’re a real treat.”  
The two string playing members unplugged from the amps and carried their instruments off stage, their keyboardist working on getting it off stage. 

Michael watched as people filtered away from the stage, some going to the bar, the others to the bathroom. Michael went to throw his empty cup away since he didn’t do that throughout the show. He was too entranced by the music and that singer. 

Michael walked over to the bar and got some water, which was complimentary, luckily. He went to the side wall and stood up against it. He pulled out his phone to check the time, maybe he would stay for the next band. 

“So what you think the show?”  
Michael’s head snapped up to see who on earth was talking to him. 

Oh shit. It was the band member. The very attractive one. 

“It was great. I loved it.” Michael shoved his phone into his front pocket. What the hell!  
“Cool man yeah, you seemed to really like it. Thanks for watching us. My name’s Geoff by the way.” He stuck out his very tattooed hand so Michael could shake it.  
“I’m Michael. Nice to meet you.” He smiled and held his breath a little to make sure the handshake was perfection. 

“So did you come alone?” Geoff asked, getting closer.  
Michael focused on one of the patches on his jacket, it was too hard to make out what it was though he couldn’t bring himself to look at his eyes. 

“Yeah, I did.” He hoped he didn’t seem like a nerd.  
“Oh cool, I used to go to shows all the time by myself too.” 

“Oh yeah? This is- I guess my first show I’ve been too at a bar scene.”  
“Ah, nice! Can I buy you a drink, Michael?” 

He felt his whole throat dry up, so he nodded his head yes. ‘Don’t get too far ahead now. Don’t let your mind jump to conclusions of anyway.’ He said in his head.  
Michael told Geoff his order of what he got earlier, he ordered it for him, along with some water for himself. 

“So Michael, what made you want to come out here by yourself? Seems like a daring thing to do.” 

“To be honest, I need to get the hell out my house more. All I do is work, go home, play video games with my friends, go to bed. Plus with all this online dating garbage, it makes it hard to actually go out and try new shit.” Michael ranted, though smiled when he heard Geoff laugh. He had the most genuine laugh. 

“I totally get it, dude. I guess I could kind of tell you might’ve been looking for a date though-.” Geoff was cut off by the bartender who passed Geoff his drinks. He handed Michael’s his and then changed the subject to some history about the bar. 

Did he know Michael was making googly eyes at him the whole time? Though it was obvious he really was fixture on one person the whole time. 

The two were silent as they sipped on their drinks, only the chatter around them as background noise. Geoff would move in closer to Michael, and Michael would pretend like he wasn’t screaming on the inside. 

“Oh uh thank you by the way, for the free drink.” Michael felt his face heat up for not thanking the guy at least.  
“Yeah, I mean I feel like I owned it to you, you were the only one staring straight at me.” Michael looked up and felt himself cringe.  
“Oh yeah- well uh I guess that is fucking creepy.”  
“No, I thought it was endearing if we’re being honest.” Geoff winked at Michael.  
Geoff had remembered he needed to go meet up with his band mates, though he told Michael he be right back and to wait for him. He could see Sex Swing was starting to attempt to set up. 

 

“So who’s the dude you’re out there flirting with?” Gus asked, adjusting his glasses. He stood next to Barbara who was on her phone, and Burnie who was leaned up against the truck. 

“I’m not flirting with him...okay maybe I am. Though did you see the way he was looking at me? I think I found a connection.” Geoff sighed. 

“No, it sounds like someone wants to fill in your narcissism.“ Gus rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going to stay around for the other bands with us, Geoff.” Barbara stepped in before the two got into a screaming match.  
“I dunno. I’m thinking of bringing Michael- that’s his name- back to my place.” Geoff shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Go for it man, if you like him that much.” Burnie said going to shag up Geoff's already messy hair. 

“We all believe in you Geoff. Get that boy!” Barbra smiled and raised her fist. 

Geoff thanked them for being all somewhat supportive. He also thanked them for helping roadie everything into Burnie’s truck too. 

Geoff went back in to the bar and went up to Michael.  
“Hey, I was wondering if you want to, my place is right just up the block. I was wondering if you care to join me, I think it will be better to talk in a quieter area. Promise, I’m not some serial killer.” Geoff smiled at him.  
“Hmm. Sounds like something a serial killer might say. Though it’s a risk I’ll take then.” Michael smiled back and the two walked out of the bar.  
“It’s just down the block in these apartments. I keep it real nice.” Geoff and Michael maneuvered past all the smokers outside of the bar. 

 

“How long has your band been a thing?” Michael asked.  
“Uhm well I’ve been a lot of bands though this one has been my longest. Going on eight years with these wonderful people. We really try and get along.” Geoff laughed a little.  
It was chilly outside, a cold breeze was going on and Michael was definitely feeling it. He wrapped his arms together to try and get warmth. Geoff took note of it, thinking of only the right thing to do. He unzipped his leather jacket and pulled it off. 

“You seem cold. Take my coat.” Geoff pulled handed it to Michael who looked at it and raised his eyebrows.  
“Come on, it looks heavy though it’s really not.” Geoff waited until Michael finally took it and his arm went down a little with it.  
“Shit! It’s super heavy! Though I’m freezing my ass off here.” Michael put it on and it was so damn warm.

“You look good wearing it dude. I put in every spike and sewed every patch on there myself. I’ve had it for a little over a decade now and add shit I like.” 

Geoff laughed, he never really was one to let people wear his all time favorite article of clothing that went pretty much everywhere with him, though he wanted his new friend to feel safe. 

Michael couldn’t believe he was wearing Geoff’s jacket. It was so sincere. He could see Geoff rubbing his hands down his sleeves of tattoos. Holy shit there were so many. 

They arrived at Geoff apartment building and climbed up the stairs to his floor. Geoff pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the front door.  
To a little of Michael’s surprise, the place was clean. The walls were painted a navy blue, and there was a nice clean kitchen. It was much different from his current living space, though then again he did live with two other adults.  
“This is my home. I live with my two other band mates here, Gus and Burnie. Though they let me know they won’t be home at all tonight.”  
Michael realized his roommates needed to indeed step up their cleaning game. 

Geoff went behind Michael and helped him pull off the jacket before going to hang it on a coat rack by the door.  
Michael sat on the couch while Geoff went to the kitchen. “We got tons of alcohol would you like some?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Michael watched as Geoff poured two drinks, biting his lip to hold in a huge smile. He poured whatever mix they had for Michael, and some Coke for himself.  
Geoff came back into the room, putting one drink on the coffee table and the other handed to Michael, letting his hand slowly graze on his. 

Geoff spun around to walk towards the TV, where next to it set a record player on a separate table. He bent down to one of the many crates of records and thumbed through them. 

“Thought I throw on some music just in case we want to stare into each other’s eyes.” Michael laughed. 

“Oh yeah, I’d be down for that.” He really would just love to stare into his eyes for awhile. Kissing was a plus.

Geoff grabbed an album and started to pull it out onto the record player. “I swear I’m not going to put on my band’s music. Though this is one of my favorite softer albums.” Geoff dropped the need on delicately and walked back to the couch. 

Michael nodded his head to the beat and sipped on his drink. Geoff turned to face him as he did so on his own. 

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asked and tilted his head, he was staring at the ring coming out of Geoff’s nostrils.  
“What it be like to kiss you,” Geoff responded and swirled his cup. “Seriously.”  
“I believe it. You’ve been making moves on me all night. Guess I have too.” Michael set his glass on the table.

Geoff took Michael’s jaw into his hand and the two met for a kiss. Michael’s eyes fluttered shut, only hearing the instrumental of the song in the background. 

They pulled back and looked at each other, both laughing.  
“That was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Seriously.” Michael moved his hand down on Geoff’s thigh and held it there. Geoff felt his stomach turn a bit and went back in for another kiss. Much longer this time.  
Michael tilted his head as the two deepened the kiss. He felt Geoff swipe his tongue against his lips and groaned softly. Geoff’s hand was in Michael’s hair and there face’s were both tinted pink.  
The two pulled away to breathe. Michael moved his hand up and down Geoff’s leg and Geoff ran his fingers up and down the back of Michael’s head. Geoff moved in to press a kiss on Michael’s neck and heard him moan softly. He slowly trailed kisses down his neck, occasionally grazing his teeth lightly and Michael would shudder. 

Geoff grabbed onto the back of Michael’s shirt. “Can I take this off? I’d like to touch more of you.” Geoff asked, voice as soft as ever.  
“Hell yes please.” Michael moved his arms up so Geoff could pull his shirt over his head.  
The two adjusted so Michael was laying down and Geoff was straddling him. 

Geoff went back to placing kisses down Michael’s neck to his chest.  
“Fuck...that feels so good.” Michael whispered. It had been a long time since he was getting any kind of attention like this. 

Geoff moved his hands to run up and down Michael’s chest and stomach. He ran them down till he hit his waistband and back up again. “How about...we move this to my room...if you’d be cool with that.” Geoff’s blue eyes met Michael’s who quickly nodded his head. 

Geoff lead Michael down the hallway to the last room, his bedroom. He opened the door and used the dimmer to make some kind of mood lighting. Michael walked in to the very well kept room. 

There was not a single article of clothing on the floor. The walls had different band posters on it, including some flyers for his own band. A large bookshelf was placed by a desk, holding so many different kinds of books. Next it was a crate overflown with comic books. 

Geoff took Michael’s hand and lead him to the made bed. Michael thought it was cute to see a stack of crossword puzzles on the nightstand and a journal labeled “lyrics”. 

Geoff pulled off his own shirt over his head, unveiling even some more tattoos Michael didn’t see. All of them looked so beautiful. 

The two started kissing again, falling back onto the mattress. 

“I wanna suck your cock, I want you to fuck my mouth.” Michael purred as the two sat up.  
“I’d fucking love that.” Geoff watched Michael get off the bed and go onto his knees. Geoff sat at the edge and watched him start to pull his belt off.  
“Fuck...I’ve wanted to do this all night.” Michael licked his bottom lip and undid his button and zipper. Geoff sat up a bit so Michael could tug down his denim pants and feel his half hard cock through his briefs.  
“Fuck...Michael please keep going.” Michael’s face went red, he wasn’t expecting Geoff to start begging so fast, so he decided to tease some more. Michael’s hand trailed down to Geoff’s inner thigh and back up to his abdomen. Geoff was whining under his touch and Michael moved every moment of it.  
After awhile of playing around, Michael yanked down Geoff’s underwear and wrapped his hand around his shaft. 

“You have amazing vocals on stage, I’m curious how loud you’re gonna get when I suck you off.” Michael started to move his hand up down, Geoff hissed through his teeth.  
“Oh fuck that’s good.” Geoff groaned and watched Michael swirl his thumb around the head of his cock. He really knew how to make him melt.  
Michael bent his head down and used his tongue to run up the underside of Geoff’s cock. Geoff felt a shudder run up his spine as bucked his hips.  
“Geoff, please.” Michael laughed a little at his reaction before moving his head to the tip of Geoff’s dick, starting to put him in his mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s really good.” Geoff looked down to see Michael’s eyes were looking right up at him. He usually didn’t like making eye contact when he was in these types of times, though he felt pretty comfortable around Michael and didn’t want to look away.  
“Please Geoff, fuck my mouth.” Michael said before taking more of him into his mouth. Geoff took Michael by the back of his hair.  
Michael grabbed onto Geoff’s thighs, while he felt his hair being tugged on. Michael stared to bob his head slowly up and down Geoff, waiting for his partner to find the right timing to move. 

Geoff grabbed Michael’s hair and started to move him up and down a little faster, he hummed softly and started to move his hips a little. 

The so kept the steady pace, though Michael knew he would want to pull off soon so the two could keep moving onto other things. Geoff’s face was completely red and Michael started humming softly. Geoff groaned loudly and kept on going before he felt a pinch on this thigh. He quickly let go and Michael pulled off.

Geoff was panting a little to catch his breath and Michael climbed up to sit on Geoff’s lap. 

“I didn’t want you to finish just yet, I was thinking we could keep on going.” Michael pressed his face into the crook of Geoff’s neck and began to nip at his skin. 

“Oh yeah? What’d you have in mind then?”  
“I was thinking I could ride your cock. I really want to ride you.” Michael  
Geoff stood up and went to his nightstand, opening the bottom drawer.  
"Well if that’s what you would like, I’ll make sure to give you just that.” Geoff grabbed a condom and set it on one of the crossword puzzle books, he also pulled out a bottle of lube.  
Michael’s smile went ear to ear as he eagerly started to strip away any clothing. 

“Lay down for me and I’ll prep you. Make sure you’re ready.” Geoff said in a husky tone and Michael laid down, pushing all his clothes onto the ground.  
Geoff sat in front of Michael and got in between his legs, he was propped up in his pillows 

“You’re so fucking hot, I can’t wait to hear you scream my name.” Geoff poured some of the lube into his hand and closed the cap. 

“Just please make sure and tell me if you need me to stop at any time.” Geoff made sure to bring up before starting to move the tip of his finger around Michael’s hole. 

Michael sighed in pleasure and his eyes were half lidded. He made sure to take some deep breaths so he wouldn’t feel so much pain, he wanted to be as relaxed as possible.  
Geoff ran his finger around a few times. “I’m going to move in.” He announced and pushed his index finger into Michael.  
Michael’s breath hitched and he moaned softly at the feeling. He watched as Geoff was focused on getting his finger in, once he was in a comfortable spot, he started to push his finger out and in slowly.  
“Please Geoff more!” Michael ran his hand through his hair to push any curls off his forehead. 

Geoff nodded slowly and pushed in a second finger, Michael was howling. He kept the same moment, bough instead curled his fingers for some added flare. After awhile, he started to use his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch him out. 

Michael tossed his head back and grabbed onto the comforter. He couldn’t sit still. 

Geoff finally pulled the two fingers out and Michael felt his body shudder. 

“Holy shit...that felt amazing.” Michael sighed. He had to admit it had been awhile since he had been intimate with someone else, and he was never really into sticking his own fingers up his ass. Even though it felt so good.  
“I didn’t want you to cum just yet now. I still want to see you bounce on my cock.” Geoff ripped the condom open with his teeth and started to roll it on himself. Michael sat up and waited for Geoff to get in position.  
Michael straddled Geoff’s thighs and waited as he gave the “ok” for him to move. Geoff was holding onto the base of his dick so Michael could ease himself on him. 

Michael took deep breaths as he lowered himself onto Geoff, seeing his blue eyes making sure of Michael’s expression. He felt the tip of his dick right at his hole and kept pushing in, he bit his lip at the slight pain. 

“Take it slow, go as slow as you need to go.” Geoff’s voice was all care and comfort. Michael nodded and kept on moving down until he was in a decent spot.  
“I’m good...I’m great. Fuck. I’m going to start moving.” Michael held where Geoff was holding the base of his dick and looked down at his face. 

Michael started slowly moving up and lowering back down. He gasped softly at the feeling and started to find his pace. Geoff held onto Michael’s sides and ran his rather calloused hands up and down him. 

He kept moving and started to moan loudly. He didn’t give a shit how loud he was being. 

Geoff moved his hands to rest on Michael’s ass as he started to meet up with Michael and slowly roll his hips into him. 

“Fuck, you look so good Michael. You look so fucking hot right now, so fucking hot.” Geoff moaned and felt Michael starting to go faster. 

Geoff moved his hand slowly over to Michael’s very hard dick. He started to trailed his fingers up and down and Michael started spewing all kinds of different cuss words left and right.  
He knew he was really hitting everything good. While giving him a handjob, to hitting his prostate, Michael was getting the works. 

“Geoff! Fuck I’m close! I’m gonna cum!” Michael howled and dug his fingernail’s into Geoff’s chest. 

“I’m close too! Please cum for me, please cum for me!” 

That’s all Michael needed to hear before he yelled and came all onto his chest and Geoff’s hand. 

Geoff was soon after, rolling into Michael a few more times before dropping his hips. 

Michael could feel his thigh’s shaking so he grabbed the base and pulled off. He fell right next to Geoff on the mattress and looked over at him. 

“Holy fuck. That was incredible!” Michael laughed and Geoff laughed.  
“Probably the best sex I ever had. And I mean it.” Geoff kissed Michael on the forehead and rolled off the bed to get the condom off of him.  
They sat in silence for awhile, though Michael stared at the white ceiling. 

Geoff came back to sit on the bed and rolled his shoulders. 

“Hey I was wondering if you be up to it...you know you’re welcome to uh..spend the night and stuff.” Geoff always had a little bit of trouble with that part. Though he didn’t want Michael to feel like some ‘fuck and get out’.  
“I’d love that. Let me just text my roommates to let them know I won’t be home.” Michael got up to grab his jeans and pull out his phone. Geoff went to the bathroom to wash up some.  
Michael was already in bed, making himself comfortable. Geoff wasn’t even mad, he thought it was cute how he was already waiting for him. 

Geoff sat in the bed next to the other and started to fidget with his septum piercing. He was unsure if Michael wanted some space or to be held.  
Michael moved up close to Geoff and ran his hand up and down his chest, tracing shapes with his finger and gliding his tattoos. Geoff wrapped his arm around Michael and smiled. “So I hope you know tomorrow you’re going to show me your own band discography.” Michael smiled up at him and Geoff smiled back. 

“I can do that. Then you got to show me all your favorite video games so we can play them together.” Geoff replied and kissed the top of Michael’s head. 

“Goodnight, Geoff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo it's my last fic of the year! I love punk Geoff so much I always wanted to incorporate that into a fic.  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
